


Amalgamation

by The_Exile



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Amnesty Challenge, Canon Non-Binary Character, Character Study, Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Everything about Gogo was shrouded in mystery.





	Amalgamation

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words amnesty 12, prompt 18 'mystery'

Of all Terra's travelling companions, Gogo was the most enigmatic, shrouded as much in mystery as they were by the floor-length robes that concealed everything but their eyes and a pair of strong hands bedecked in jeweled rings. A melange of gaudily bright colours and patterns, draped in scarves and tassels, the hood decorated with horns and feathers, the shoes pointed and curled at the toes, their fashion seemed to be just as much a mix of everything as their strange power to mimic anyone they met. And they'd stayed sane while alone, swallowed by that creature, for so long...


End file.
